


My Favorite Asexual Fantasy

by DanigelArinya



Category: Original Work
Genre: Asexuality, Other, cozy mornings, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:30:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanigelArinya/pseuds/DanigelArinya
Summary: Some people think that asexuals don't fantasize. We do. Or at least I do. About to love and be loved. I thought I would share one of my favorite scenarios to think about because it makes me very happy and feel warm and fuzzy.





	My Favorite Asexual Fantasy

It wasn't late in the morning, but the bed was cold where it usually wasn't. Still,I took my time getting up. I stretched, and yawned, and found some socks, for my toes were numb from the chill in the air. I sat down at the window's edge and admired the change in season. The cool gray of the sky complimented the amber foliage.

I saw the robins joyously rustling the fallen leaves, and I almost opened the window to allow the frigid wind to carry their song inside.

It was then that I noticed the sound of water. It wasn't raining though. I began to doze off and leaned my heavy head against the cold glass. The sound of the water stopped. I could hear the gentle pitter patter of footsteps… footsteps that tread carefully in fear of waking someone from their slumber. They came from behind me, the sound getting softer as they got closer. I heard them stop. One second, I heard a breath from across the room, and the next second, I could feel it on my ear. Still, I didn't turn around. She hugged my waist from behind, sending more chills through my body. And then she placed her chin on my shoulder, her damp hair touching my cold skin. I turned my head slightly and placed a kiss to the top of her head, and she hummed in delight. She smelled like rain and clementines. 

She made my heart sing. I could only hope that she loves me as much as I love her. I think she does, for we never needed words in moments like these. We barely needed touch. We just needed to be close to each other. Close enough to hear the other’s heart beating beneath their ribcage… close enough to feel how beautifully alive they are. Just to be. And so we sit, listening to the robins and the wind and the breathing and beating of our entangled souls.


End file.
